1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems, particularly for carbon dioxide, smoke, carbon monoxide, temperature and sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (or SIDS) is a fatal condition in which a sleeping infant stops breathing. Some children are at a greater risk from SIDS than others. Parents who are aware of greater risk factors in their children, worry each time they put their baby down to sleep.
What is needed is a device which will monitor an infant's breathing, as well as other factors which relate to SIDS. Such a device should sound an alarm when a potentially harmful or fatal condition is sensed. This alarm would not only alert the parents or caretaker of the baby, but may also help to arouse a child who has stopped breathing.